


pay the price

by goodbyelover



Category: GOT7
Genre: (kind of??), Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Im Jaebum, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Jackson is horny, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Not Cheating, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Mark Tuan, Presents, Scenting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: Jackson's not actually into Jinyoung's omega boyfriend, he just really wants Youngjae to call him 'daddy'.(Or: the author takes their first stab at a/b/o)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	pay the price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/gifts).



> Thanks to Pho for being a good sniffer and Jams for continuously being the best as my beta. For Jangle because Jackjae nation ♥

“Do you think if I flash Professor Kwon my boobs, she’ll just pass me on this next exam?” Jackson asks as he stares down at the carnage of books, notes, and emptied coffee cups at their study table.

“Maybe if you spent less time hungover every weekend, you wouldn’t need to resort to such measures,” Jinyoung says, bemused. “Also I really doubt you’re her type.”

“Definitely not,” Mark agrees, and Jackson shoots him a wounded look. Jackson’s everyone’s type, even a dour alpha like Professor Kwon! Cute? Jackson Wang excels at it. Sexy? Jackson Wang’s middle name is sexy! He’s perfected the sad puppy look at age six and wields it with ferocious zeal. What type could anyone possibly have that excludes Jackson Wang?

He’s distracted from Mark’s betrayal as Jinyoung gets to his feet, the other alpha beginning to straighten up the table. “Wait, you’re packing up already?”

“Yeah, Youngjae and I were planning on catching a show tonight, one of those clubs downtown has a pretty interesting band. Kind of horror-punk? Youngjae’s excited.”

Jackson perks up at the mention of Youngjae. Jinyoung and Youngjae haven’t been dating long – just long enough to be past that honeymoon phase – but Youngjae is absolutely the most adorable omega Jinyoung has ever dated.

“Is he coming here?” he asks, and while Jackson is many things - a multifaceted _beast_ , in his own words - subtle is not one of them. 

Jinyoung just shoots an amused grin his way. “Wouldn’t it be funny if he wasn’t?” 

But Jinyoung can’t change how good Jackson’s sense of smell is, as the scent of coffee and dark chocolate comes wafting through the room, in sharp contrast to Mark’s familiar scent of rain and roses. Jackson’s head whips around, intent and focused in a way that he just can’t help around unclaimed omegas, even ones dating his best friends.

“Jinyoung?” Youngjae calls out, rounding the corner and spotting them. He’s dressed in the world’s most comfy looking hoodie, oversized and falling halfway down his jean-clad thighs, hood pulled up to frame those pretty, pretty eyes and the poutiest lips Jackson has ever laid eyes on. 

“Youngjae!” Jackson squeals, making grabby hands. Cutest little omega, Jackson absolutely can’t help himself. “Come give Daddy a kiss!”

Youngjae pauses, halfway to Jinyoung, and looks around the room with exaggerated confusion. “Daddy? Where??”

_Spiciest_ little omega.

Jackson’s maybe a little obsessed – if only because Youngjae won’t give him the time of day.

“Definitely no one here,” Jinyoung snorts in agreement as he tugs Youngjae closer, wrapping an arm tight around Youngjae to kiss him on the cheek. It takes a fair amount of self-restraint on Jackson’s part not to growl as he watches the way Youngjae’s eyes flutter closed under Jinyoung’s attentions. They’re not quite scenting, but they’re damn near close to it and Jackson struggles to behave. 

He’s not into Youngjae like that. Of course not.

“Jackson’s just sad nobody’s called him that yet,” Mark says as he rolls his eyes in Jackson’s direction. “He’s been trying with Bambam for like, a year now.”

“I am absolutely daddy material,” Jackson protests. “Come on, call me daddy, Mark.”

Mark tries his best to keep a straight face. “No.”

It surprised most people to discover that Jackson and Mark cohabited as unmated alpha and omega, but after the first time they’d hooked up, they’d both come to realize it was easier to just be friends. Jaebum coming into the picture had really sealed the deal, and while Mark would always smell a bit like Jackson, he’d never _be_ Jackson’s.

Not that he wanted Youngjae to be his. Of course not.

Youngjae hums contemplatively, tapping a finger to his lips in thought. “I don’t know. Why should anyone call you daddy if you haven’t done anything to earn it?” he asks, before taking Jinyoung’s hand and beginning to tug him away now that Jinyoung’s packed up. “I wouldn’t call anyone daddy unless they did something special.”

Jackson valiantly pretends this doesn’t interest him. “Like what?”

Youngjae flashes him the brightest smile, and _god_ , he’s so cute. Jackson wants to devour him like a tasty mocha treat. “Buy me fancy things, maybe?”

“... Right,” Jackson manages, but his voice comes out slightly strained

“See ya,” Youngjae says cheerfully, as if this were nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Later,” Jinyoung echoes, giving Jackson an entertained look over his shoulder, a hand resting low on Youngjae’s back, casually possessive as they leave Mark with Jackson and his sufferings.

“Fucking hell,” Mark says as soon as they’re gone, clamping his hands over his nose. “You _reek._ ”

“I do not!” Jackson denies, though he’s sure he does. He can’t help it, the implications of Youngjae’s words crashing into him like a pile of bricks. “I smell amazing.” He leans over and tries to bury his nose in Mark’s neck to scent him in retaliation, Mark yelping and nearly falling out of his chair in an attempt to avoid him. “Call me daddy, Mark.”

Mark plants one foot on Jackon’s chest and pushes, slowly putting some distance between them, and Jackson is pretty distracted by how pretty Mark’s ankle is, fingers losely looping around it as he thumbs gently against Mark’s pulse point. It’s enough to push him back into his seat. “How about instead of that, we get out of here before someone calls security on you for smelling indecent.”

***

“Hey, do you like, buy Mark shit?” Jackson asks Jaebum two days later.

The beta blinks owlishly up at where he’s parked on the couch with a book - Mark’s not home yet, but Jaebum’s had a key to this place since forever. “Uhhh…?”

“Like presents and shit,” Jackson says, throwing himself onto the other side of the couch. He’d actually knuckled down to focus on the exam lest Mark strangle him in his sleep, but now that he’s taken it – he hadn’t even needed to flash his boobs! – he has nothing to distract himself from terrible ideas.

Jaebum’s brow furrows in confusion at the question, but he actually sets his book down to give Jackson his undivided attention. “Not really. Gift giving is Mark’s love language, it makes him happy when he can nurture, but he’s not as into receiving physical objects as much as…” Jaebum pauses, screws his eyes up, trying to find the right words. “Sentiments? He values emotional memories more, so experiences matter more to him.”

“... God, you two are gross,” Jackson says, because the more Jaebum talks, the stronger his scent grows, and Jackson isn’t as sensitive to beta scents, but by the end of it Jackson can practically taste the sweetness of blackberries mixed with the smoothness of cashmere wool on his tongue.

How sappy. It makes _sense_ too, of course it does. Mark’s an omega and he’s prone to fussing over those he cares about, even if it’s with a gruff edge. Jackson has luxuriated in Mark’s attentions on more than one occasion since they’d moved in together – Mark even builds nests for Jackson’s post-rut recovery, which is pretty incredible. That doesn’t help him in his current situation. 

Jaebum narrows his eyes ever so slightly and lightly thwacks Jackson with his book – it’s a testament to their relationship that Jackson does not immediately snarl back at him. “I’m answering your question. Besides, you shouldn’t have any problems figuring out something to give him.”

It’s Jackson’s turn to blink in confusion before he shakes his head. “Oh, I mean. It’s not for Mark.”

“Oh?” Jaebum asks, and then Jackson realizes that he’s barking up the wrong tree when Jaebum’s expression becomes knowing instead. “Oh.”

Because Jaebum’s been Jinyoung’s best friend since high school. Jaebum _introduced_ Youngjae to Jinyoung.

“It’s nothing,” Jackson says quickly, jumping to his feet. He’s going to have to do five thousand pushups to combat the flush of his cheeks.

“If you say so,” Jaebum says placidly, picking up his book again as Jackson leaves the apartment to escape down to the complex’s fitness center, but not before Jaebum adds “Youngjae enjoys jewelry. Mostly silver. He likes rings a lot.”

***

“Are you sure about this?” Mark asks, as Jackson shoves the screen in his face. He’s barely woken up, Jackson having done so when bounding into his room and thrown himself on the bed. “That… Jacks, he’s Jinyoung’s boyfriend.”

“It’s not like that,” Jackson insists, still waving his phone in Mark’s face. He needs to shower, shave, and head out to his morning class, but he’d woken up early, possessed by the urge to start searching for the right thing to buy Youngjae. Like a normal person and not at all like an alpha out to court, of course. Friends buy friends gifts all the time, don’t they? Nevermind that Youngjae’s not really a friend yet, they’ve only hung out a handful of times. “It’s like a joke, you know? I just wanna see if he’ll actually say it.”

Mark grimaces and finally catches Jackson’s hand, pulling down so he isn’t accidentally smacked in the face and examines the ring Jackson picked out. He warily eyes the 4 digit price tag before focusing on the ring itself.

“You’re kidding me,” he says finally.

“What?” Jackson asks, pulling his phone back so he can examine the ring. “It’s pretty.”

“It’s a _nail,_ ” Mark says, and he doesn’t quite sound scandalized, but there’s something sharp in his tone of voice. 

“It’s pretty!” Jackson says more emphatically. “I think it would suit him.” He absolutely refuses to think about any sort of implications an innuendo like that could have.

Mark groans, planting a hand on Jackson’s face and shoving him away. “You’re fucking crazy.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Jackson says, kissing at Mark’s fingers until he retrieves his hand, letting rain and roses rest on his lips. “Come on, he’ll definitely call me daddy, right?”

The expression Mark regards him with is a mixture of despair and resignation and maybe some fondness. “If Jinyoung gets territorial and finally murders your ass, I get your beanie collection,” he finally says.

“He won’t murder me, we are Wang Puppy and Park Puppy,” Jackson says fervently, but finally rolls off of Mark. He really does need to take that shower. “Thanks, Markie-mark.”

“That was not a stamp of approval!” Mark calls after him, even as Jackson cackles.

***

It’s late at night when Jackson calls Jinyoung up, the ring gleaming at him at his laptop screen as he waits for Jinyoung to pick up.

It takes a few chrimes and then Jinyoung’s there. “Seunie?” 

“Jinyoung!” Jackson chirrups happily. “Hey, I need your help with something.” He’d been so close to buying the ring before he’d hit a snag, one detail that was vital to Operation Get Youngjae To Call Me, Jackson, Daddy.

“It’s almost midnight, isn’t it a little late for proof-reading?” Jinyoung asks, and even through the phone, Jackson can hear that one perfect eyebrow being raised in judgement. 

“No, it’s not homework,” Jackson says. “I need Youngjae’s ring size, do you know it?”

“Which ring size?” Jinyoung asks easily enough, tone nonchalant. “Do you mean for his fingers?”

“Huh? Of course. What other…” Jackson begins before realization dawns on him. “ _Park Jinyoung!_ ”

“Hmm? What was that?” Jinyoung hums, sounding all saccharine and innocent, but Jackson knows better because Park Jinyoung is _evil_ , he’s a _demon_ , and Jackson’s trying not to drop his phone because he’s suddenly popped a knot in his pants like some _goddamn teenager._

He makes a noise as if he’s dying as sudden heat flares in the pit of his stomach and Jinyoung straight up laughs.

“He wears a size nine,” Jinyoung tells Jackson, and Jackson’s been on the receiving end of Jinyoung’s brand of condescending but there’s something about this being specifically about _Jinyoung’s boyfriend_ that makes arousal zing through Jackson’s spine. “Hope that helps. Night, Seunie.” 

Jackson isn’t even sure he says goodbye as Jinyoung hangs up because he’s too intent on shoving his hand in his pants, head thrown back and keening as he strips his cock and thinks about Youngjae, knot throbbing almost painfully until he comes in his pants with a rush of dizzying euphoria, the scent of chocolate and espresso ghosting against his senses.

***

**From:☆ Markachu☆**

they’re here, btw

**From:☆ Markachu☆**

pls don’t be a knothead

**From:☆ Markachu☆**

finding a new roommate would be annoying

Jackson shoves his phone into his pocket, practically bounding across campus back towards their apartment. Jinyoung had mentioned earlier that he was thinking of swinging by, wanting to drop off a book he’d borrowed from Mark earlier that week, but the use of _they_ meant that Jinyoung hadn’t come alone. 

The ring had showed up a week ago and Jackson’s just been carrying it around in his pocket all this time.

The apartment smells pretty fantastic when he steps inside, the familiar base layer of Mark overlaid with the sharper twist of Jinyoung – citrus, fresh and clean, twined around the achingly rich mahogany undertones – and mixed with roasted coffee beans and smooth chocolate.

Youngjae’s scent is so appealing that Jackson’s practically salivating. 

“Oh hey,” Jinyoung says, coming over to give Jackson a hug. Mark and Youngjae are both tucked up on the couch, and it’s a wildly comforting sight that Jackson wants to happen _all the time._ Mark doesn’t hang out with too many other omegas but he looks right at home as he and Youngjae peer down at Youngjae’s phone together. “I wish you’d gotten here sooner, we were just about to head out.”

“Aw man,” Jackson says, lips pulling down for a pout. “I didn’t think you were coming over.”

“Yeah, I’d stick around but Youngjae’s got a doctor’s appointment,” Jinyoung says. He holds his hand out, still smiling at Jackson as Youngjae slides off the couch and amboles over, taking Jinyoung’s hand.

“We should do dinner sometime,” Youngjae suggests, scooting into Jinyoung’s space. “Get Jaebummie and the babies to come over and stuff. We could do it this friday?” He glances from Jackson to Jinyoung, expectantly. 

Jinyoung looks impossibly endeared as he kisses Youngjae’s temple. “Friday would be good for me,” he agrees quietly, and they’re so fucking cute. Jackson feels warm at the sight.

“Friday’s good for us too,” Mark calls from where he’s burrowed under a blanket. Friday would probably be the last possible date before Mark’s pre-heat started showing, for sure. Any later and Jackson wouldn’t feel comfortable letting Mark be too far from home.

“Come on, you don’t want to be late,” Jinyoung says, stepping away to retrieve his shoes. 

It’s not until Jinyoung’s already halfway out the door and Youngjae’s stomping on the back of his sneakers while shoving them on his feet that Jackson can’t hold back anymore.

“Hey, Youngjae, wait,” he calls out.

Youngjae looks up, brow quirking. “Yeah?”

Behind him, Jinyoung’s smile turns crooked. “I’ll meet you downstairs, I’m just going to go grab something from the vending machine,” he tells Youngjae as he shuts the door behind him, leaving Youngjae alone with Jackson.

(Mark is still on the couch, but he’s patently ignoring them both and silent as the grave.)

Jackson swallows, the ring feeling like a lead weight in his pocket before he reaches in and retrieves it. “I got you something,” he says, taking Youngjae’s hand, an electric zip running up his arm at the softness of Youngjae’s palm. He tries not to get too distracted as he places the box in Youngjae’s hand.

Youngjae makes a questioning noise as he takes the box and pops the lid open. The ring gleams up at him, the more quirky design of a nail bent into the shape of a ring made elegant by the delicate studding of diamonds. Jackson was genuinely proud of his choice and that feeling only grew as Youngjae looked from the ring to him, a genuinely dazzling smile forming on his lips. “This is really for me?” Youngjae asks.

Jackson can barely manage a nod because _fuck_ , Youngjae’s practically glowing and Jackson just wants to bask forever, it’s overwhelming. “Just for you.”

He’s still so brilliant even as his smile grows more playful. He steps into Jackson’s space and Jackson feels a rush because Youngjae’s not usually this close to him, not without Jinyoung close by, and his scent fills Jackson’s nose like a tidal wave. 

“It’s a good start,” Youngjae says, and then he’s leaning in, and Jackson’s heart stutters in his chest because for a moment there, he thinks Youngjae’s going to present his neck to him and that is _a lot_ to think about. Instead, Youngjae places the tiniest little kiss on the jut of Jackson’s jawline, lips soft and sweet. “Thank you, _daddy_ ,” he whispers just for Jackson before pulling away, and it takes every ounce of Jackson’s self control to not grab Youngjae, to not drag him closer and bury his face in Youngjae’s neck to scent, to _bite._

“See you later,” Youngjae says sweetly, tucking the ring away in his pocket before heading to the door. He’s gone an instant later, but his scent lingers. Jackson’s pants feel supremely too tight at this very moment.

“God,” Mark says from the couch, as Jackson just stands there and stares at the front door. “You’re so fucking gone.”

“That was…” Jackson says faintly before a huge grin splits his face. “That was so fucking worth it.”

“I’m absolutely going to sleep at Jaebum’s tonight if you’re going to be like this,” Mark says, throwing the blanket off. “You’re going to make everything stink.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Jackson says absently, touching the spot where Youngjae kissed him, head still spinning in the best way possible.

He wonders if Youngjae would appreciate a bracelet next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [The ring Jackson bought Youngjae.](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/collections/juste-un-clou/juste-un-clou-rings/b4092700-juste-un-clou-ring.html)


End file.
